It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas
by RoboTitaness
Summary: Two years after the civil war, and Tony spends a day with his team, his family. Part 12 of 25 Days of Christmas.


**Title:** It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas  
 **Author:** Fr0st6yte (RoboTitaness)  
 **Fandom:** Avengers  
 **Characters:** James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark, Peter Parker, May Parker  
 **Genre:** Family, Friendship  
 **Summary:** Two years after the civil war, and Tony spends a day with his team, his family.

 **Somehow, all my Avengers stories are about Tony, and usually Rhodey. And somehow, all my Rhodey and Tony stories include Rhodey convincing Tony of something or another. Hmmmmmmm**

 **Anyways, here's not only Rhodey and Tony, but some Peter to brighten your day!**

 **Takes place two years after the Accords. Could be seen as part three to Joy to the World.**

* * *

"Peter, you have to duck! Yes! No, don't go - Stop!" Instantly, Friday halted the simulation and Peter came webbing down, landing squarely in front of Rhodey.

"What's the matter, Rhodey?" the boy asked, playing with his new glove. He shifted as the colonel raised an eyebrow.

"You were going to the top of the tower. You know that you're not supposed to unless Tony or I are there to catch you."

"In an actual battle you would be."

"Not necessarily. If we're too busy to, you need to have a different plan. And neither of us were in the simulation, now were we?"

"But -" A severe look from Rhodey had Peter closing his mouth and nodding sheepishly. "Sorry Rhodey."

"That's fine, kid," Rhodey answered, ruffling the boy's hair. "It's almost time for you to get home, anyways." Peter sent a quick look at the clock and blanched. He ran out, pulling off his gloves as he went, sending only a quick, "bye Rhodey" behind him. Rhodey chuckled, shaking his head, and followed him out, closing down the simulation room as he went.

"Man, I remember when that kid could barely look us in the eye," he commented Tony later in his workshop. The two were working on one of Tony's cars, a metallic red one, with black strips on either side, as a Christmas present for Peter.

"His fanboy days," Tony laughed. "Now he's smartened up."

"And now you're the one who's wrapped around his finger." Rhodey smirked at his friend's aggrieved look.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Says the one who's getting the kid a car."

"Says the one who's helping me fix the car," Tony shot back.

"Touche."

"Besides, he's sixteen. He gets a car. It's how the universe works."

"Right. Because all sixteen year olds can be trusted with a million dollar car."

"Seven."

"Right. A seven million dollar car. My bad."

"Well, not all sixteen year olds are protecting a city, now are they?"

"Again, touche." The two sat in companionable silence for a bit before Rhodey ventured into an unspeakable topic. "When are you going to let us take him out on missions?"

"He's not ready yet."

"Tony, Hope and Carol both think he's as ready as he'll ever be. Vision even agrees with them."

"He's not an adult yet!"

"I know, but he's had his powers for over two years now."

"He's still in school!"

"And we'll only take him on smaller missions," Rhodey promised patiently. "But he's getting antsy staying in Queens."

"But Rhod -"

"Tony, we're not sending him out alone." The two stared at each other before Tony sighed.

"Only if May agrees." Rhodey nodded before smirking suddenly.

"Peter still believes May doesn't know, doesn't he?"

"Thinks she's completely ignorant."

"How long until he realizes?"

Tony snorted. "Not until May tells him."

"Oh come on, he's not that bad." An incredulous look from Tony and Rhodey quickly amended, "Okay, he is that bad."

"Who knows, with the Christmas dinner coming up, it might slip."

"I still can't believe you agreed to having them over for dinner. With the Barton kids and Ma, it's going to be a full house."

"A party," Tony agreed.

"Better stock up on the eggnog."

* * *

As Rhodey had said, it was a full room, even in Tony's tower. All three Barton kids and Cassie were running around, with Hope and Vision chasing them. Peter had been dragged into their game as well, and was now acting as little Nathan's vehicle. The Lang brood, along with Hope and Hank, had showed up with no notice, citing the snowstorm a reason for them being unable to get home. Nobody mentioned the lack of wind as the snow fell outside. Jim, Maggie, Laura, and Carol were talking quietly in a corner, the two mothers relaxing at the chance to not need to watch the children. Hank was watching the on-goings quietly from beside Rhodey's mother, the two undoubtably talking about the past and their children's misdeeds. Rhodey hoped she wouldn't be giving out too many stories about him and Tony, but he had not doubt that she would. Rhodey himself was with Tony and May in the kitchen, getting the last of the dinner out of the oven.

"It was nice of you to have us over, Tony," May said. "I was afraid Peter would have spent the day flinging himself off buildings if we had to go to another one of my boss' parties."

"It's completely fine, May."

"It was nice of the villains to give us a break today too," Rhodey added, leaning against the table with his arms crossed, watching Tony cut some vegetables and May take out the pie from the oven.

"Harley couldn't make it?" May asked.

"No, he and his sister are with his mother's family today. Said they'll try to be here for New Years."

"Don't tell them I'm here!" Peter suddenly said as he came barreling in. He stopped for a minute, taking in the cooking. "Is the food done?" he asked excitedly. Before anyone could answer him though, a squeal sounded from the siting room and Peter's eyes widened, and he jumped into the pantry. "None of you saw me," he hissed before closing the door.

As Lila Barton ran through, and looked at them questioningly, all three adults pointed at the pantry door. With a broad grin, she thundered up to it, and yanked the door open.

"I found you!" she cried happily, and Peter groaned, before picking her up and running back into the sitting room, shouting, "Okay kids, it's my turn. Better get ready!"

"It's good for him," Tony said softly, as they watched him leave. Both he and May had small smiles on their faces, and Rhodey knew he probably did too.

"Christmas shouldn't be spent alone," Rhodey agreed. May smiled at them, before going into the room and declaring, "Dinner is ready!" Instantly, the thudding of feet could be heard as the five kids ran to the table, with the adults following more slowly, laughing all the same.

"Come on, Rhodey," Tony called. "It's time to feed the family."

* * *

 **Cross posted on AO3 (Fr0st6yte)**  
 **Find me on Tumblr: Fr0st6yte**


End file.
